Entropy The Curse in a Gift
by StarzOfDraco
Summary: An origin tale before the start of origins. Not all parents are willing to give up their gifted child. For Kirah Amell, her mother is willing to do anything to protect her. Features original characters with planned appearances from a certain witch.
1. Prologue

"No! I am not letting you take her!" Her mother's desperate plea rang in her ears.

"Kamali, look at her! She's a demon and a danger to the Maker himself. How can you stand there and protect that… that thing!"

"She is still _your_ daughter Abbas; your little wildflower. Don't you dare call her otherwise."

The grip her mother had on her loosened as she noticed her father's expression falter. "Daddy?"

For the briefest of moments, he was _her _father again, but then the anger and knowledge of what his lovely little wildflower had become swelled over him as if the Maker were telling him _"be rid of this child, before she harms us all."_

"I am not your Daddy and you are NOT my daughter."

"Abbas, please …" before her mother could beseech any further her father's hand had risen.

"And you are no longer my wife!"

Within seconds, Kamali was on the floor with a hand held to her cheek. Tears of pain or more so tears of anger began to form. "Abbas?"

"Mama!" the little girl cried out in horror.

With her mother on the ground and her father advancing; all little Kirah could do was drop to the floor and curl up against herself. This has been something she has done since she was four. Whenever something had terrified her she would simply just hold herself. With each approaching step, Kirah's nails dug into her skin, deeper and deeper, as if she thought she could hide within her own form.

"You prefer to fight this, do you? Fine, _woman_." Her father's words seethed with venom. "You and your cursed _imp_ die here!"

With terror rising and the sound of her father's sword unsheathing, Kirah lifted her head with a scream "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kirah opened her eyes to witness her father standing there. Sword held high above his head, unmoving. He stood surrounded by rings of glittering light that seemingly froze him in place.

"Run, Kirah!" her mother's yell whipped her out of her trance. "Hurry and stay close to Mama." *

"Mama, where are we going?" Kirah questioned as her mother pulled her by the wrist.

"Out of Amaranthine. We will follow Hafter River and head south."

"And Daddy?" The sadness and confusion fell from the little girl's lips

Her mother paused for a moment looking back upon what was no longer to be their home. "Your father… is not ours anymore."

* * *

_A/N: So here it is, just a quick introduction. This story is meant to tell the back story of my female human mage, Kirah. Let's just get it out of the way and acknowledge now that I'm kinda crazy. I have Dragon Age for both the PS3 and the PC. By the time I started playing it on the PC I already had five characters completed (sigh…includes expansion) so when I played through my various characters on the PC I went into full role playing mode. This story is what I based Kirah's personality and decisions on. There will be a lot of playing fast and loose with the game dialogue and progression, but it is kept within the realm, so if you are prone to saying "Hey that's not how it happened!" you may want to turn away now. Thanks for reading!_

_*the "Run, Kirah!" and the use of the word "whipped" is a throw to "The Stolen Throne". I just adored the opening to that novel and even to this day my boyfriend and I will randomly look at each other and say "Run, Maric!" _


	2. Chapter 1

They've been running for hours. Rushing waters guided them as overgrown brush danced across their bodies, occasionally leaving an unpleasant signature on their exposed areas. Moments when Kirah believed her legs couldn't go any further her mother would sweep her up and carry her, miles at a time. Hills became their enemy. Wide stretches of open plains were a paranoid filled nightmare. Fighting through exasperated breaths, Kamali ignored the cries of pain radiating from her body, the safety of her daughter fueling her drive.

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing or where they were going for that matter. Abbas was always the skilled one, the right one, the husband. He'd live an entire life before Kamali was even born. He's taken her hunting before, but at only 28, what was she compared to him? _A foolish young mother who dragged her daughter away to 'protect her;' probably leading them into more danger than they would've been if she had only listened. _Kamali scoffed, allowing doubt to cloud her thoughts. With each step deeper into the unknown, Kamali felt her secure simple life slipping away. This was the furthest she had ever traveled outside of the city and it was taking a toll on her. _Am I doing the right thing? _Her mind continued to race. _Am I really doing what's best for Kirah? _ One look at her daughter was all it took for Kamali to realize that though it may not necessarily be the _right_ path, it definitely was the correct one. _I will do anything and give anything, even your father, if it means you are safe._

"Hafter will lead us to safety, don't you fret little one." Kamali whispered between uneven breaths "I will always protect you and you will always have me."

Kirah believed her mother, but she couldn't understand what was going on. _Why did Daddy attack them? Who stopped Daddy? Why are they running so far?_ Kirah had just turned eight in the spring, and though her father declared _"My little wildflower is such a big girl now"_ she didn't feel much like one and the fact that she didn't comprehend convinced her that she wasn't.

Kirah's mind began slipping as quickly as her limbs were. With each muddy step, she found it increasingly difficult to focus, slowly losing control of her concentration. "Mama?" Kirah's voice teetered on the edge of cognizance.

Lost in her memories, Kamali did not respond.

"_Sister is that truly you?"_

"_Mali, I had to see you one last time before…"_

"_Carew, where have you been? I saw them take you away, but mother wouldn't tell me anything. I tried to find you, but I didn't know where to start" joy overtook Kamali as she rushed to embrace her sister._

"_They took me where they take all us mages. Mali, it's horrible. It's what I would imagine a prison to be; maybe worse. Templars always watching, always acting as if we were cursed scum. I saw one of them kill a fellow mage just because he wasn't strong enough. Some mages are even void of emotion, can you believe that! My abilities are gifts, Mali, it doesn't have to be seen as a curse" Anger seeped from behind Carew's fiery eyes._

"_I've always believed it to be your special gift sister, but how are you here?" a puzzled look painted Kamali's face_

"_I had to get out of there, don't you see? I had to escape, but I couldn't leave without seeing you first. I was robbed of that last time" Visibly shaking, Carew placed a chilled hand on Kamali's forearm._

"_But, where are you going?" _

"_Hafter will lead me to safety. The river has always been our favorite place; I am sure it will lead me to my next favorite. I love you Mali" Carew said with hope lingering upon her features._

"_Wait," Kamali innocently pleaded "one more trick before you go?" She always loved the things her sister could do and always regretted telling her mother of their secret._

_With a crooked smile, Carew lifted her palm summoning a ball of fire. "Anything for my little sister." As quickly as it was conjured, the flame fizzled. Carew seemed weakened, as if she were about to faint._

"_Carew, what's going on?" For reasons uncertain, Carew was entirely drained of energy, stumbling backwards, unable to concentrate. The sound of metal became apparent, growing louder with each heartbeat. Clank-Clank-Clank. Three heavily clad men were approaching, their speed ever increasing._

_Carew stretched her arm, reaching out towards Kamali "Always remember Mali, magic is a gift." Carew's final words burned into Kamali's mind as she witnessed one of the men plunge his sword through Carew's chest. As the bright red blood began to pool, Kamali slumped over holding herself in a slow rock. "Magic is a gift. Magic is a gift. Magic is a gift."_

"Mama, please. I'm so tired" Kirah whined a bit louder

"Hmm, little one?" Kamali parted from her haunting trance. "Oh, no dear, we must keep moving."

"But, Mama…" Kirah tugged on her mother's clothing.

Kamali looked down at her daughter only to notice sparks of lightning forming on Kirah's fingertips. Against her better judgment, the shock of what she saw and the realization that Kirah was not yet aware of her own talents convinced Kamali to make camp for the night. It took a little under an hour for Kamali to find a suitable location and some dry wood for a fire. _I guess being a hunter's wife comes in handy more than I anticipated. _ Using any dry brush or leaves she could find, Kamali fashioned a makeshift bedroll for Kirah to lie on.

"Thank you Mama…" was all the little girl could say before falling asleep.

"I'll let you rest for a little while; then I will carry you if need be." Kamali whispered to Kirah's sleeping form, gently tucking loose strands of hair out of her face.

With a small fire burning and her daughter soundly sleeping, Kamali's mind wandered, returning to the memories of her sister.

"_One day Mali, we'll run away together and live out here in the woods." Carew spun around in circles, arms spread wide._

"_Yeah! No more chores. No more having to memorize the chant. No more hearing 'Kamali, that's not how a young lady should act.'" Kamali huffed throwing her arms out, mimicking her big sister._

_ There was nothing special about their spot. The trees were just as tall here as anywhere else and the river flowed just as calmly. There were boulders jutting out of the water causing mini waterfalls to form and flowers seemed to bloom right out of the river's floor, but the same could be found not a mile away. Nevertheless, this was THIER spot._

"_You think we can actually survive out here Carew?" Kamali was never the brave one between the two girls._

"_Of course Sis! Before Dad died, he taught me how to fish and what berries to eat. I'll even teach you." Carew playfully elbowed Kamali in the side before sitting down on a boulder at the river's edge. "I'll even go find us some books on healing herbs since you are such a klutz."_

"_Hey!" Kamali sat down next to her sister, dangling her feet in the water, again in mimicry._

"_I jest I jest." Holding on to her sides, Carew failed to maintain her laughter. _

_ Kamali wanted to laugh, but a sudden coldness surrounding her feet garnered more attention. Within moments, Kamali gasped, quickly scooting backwards, falling off the boulder on to her back._

"_Andraste's little knickers Mali, it was only a joke." Carew rolled her eyes not bothering to help her sister up._

"_Lo-o-ok" Kamali stuttered pointing towards the water "T-that' so n-neat!"_

_ Carew's eyes widened as she looked down at where her feet met the river. Ice was forming; tiny cracks could be seen on the now solid surface. Panic washed over Carew, her bright smile dissipating._

"_Did you do that? That's so awesome!" Kamali exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement._

_ Carew's breathing sped up and her heart wrecked havoc within her chest; for she knew what happens to those that show signs like this. _

"_Mali, promise me you won't say anything to mother." Carew dropped down to where Kamali sat grabbing on to her shoulders with a force Kamali wasn't used to. "Promise me, Mali. It's our secret. Promise me!"_

_Confused, Kamali nodded in agreement._

Kamali eventually told her mother about the things Carew could do. Granted it was out of concern. One day after a lecture from their mother, Carew became undeniably angry. She stalked around their room, hands entwined within her hair. Kamali tried to calm her, but without warning, Carew's hair began smoldering. It may have been funny, but Kamali worried that her sister would come to do more harm to herself, so she did what she thought would be best and informed her mother. The next day, they came for her. Kamali never forgave herself for that and doubt that she ever would. Uncertainty no longer lingered amongst her thoughts. She had made a mistake once; she knew she wouldn't let it happen again, not to her daughter._ "Magic is a gift"_

_

* * *

_

"_Please ser; tell me you can help her." Abbas stood comforting his wife as the elderly healer examined their daughter. He watched as his little wildflower laid wilting, sweat pouring down her face as the fever slowly claimed her._

"_I'm doing all I can" the healer calmly responded "We can only pray she has the willpower to fight this."_

_The sobs coming from his wife were too heart wrenching for Abbas to bear. Dropping his head, he began to pray._

"_My Maker, know my heart_

_Take from me a life of sorrow_

_Lift me from a world of pain_

_Judge me worthy of Your endless pride._

_For You are the fire at the heart of the world_

_And comfort is only Yours to give"_

_An agonizing cry stirred Abbas from his supplication. "Ser? Ser?" Abbas began to panic as he saw the elderly healer gasping on the floor._

"_Andraste's blood! Maker help me, spare me from this…this evil" With the shriek of his last breath, the healer attempted to warn them. Abbas soon realized what had transpired; he knew what the healer meant._

_With a quick intake of breath, Kirah shot up out of bed; no sign of illness to speak of. "Mama? Daddy?" A weary smile formed on the little girl's face._

"_She healed herself Abbas, it's a miracle!" his wife quickly raced over to wrap her arms around their daughter._

"_Yes" Fear consumed Abbas as his gaze shifted between what appeared to be his daughter and the body of the healer that lay dead on the floor "But at what cost?"_

"_What do you mean? She must be gif…"_

"_No! Look at this" Abbas flung his wrist in the direction of the healer. "She did this. She stole the life right out of him. Get away from her or she'll do it to you too!"_

"_Please Abbas, stay calm. She needs our help" _

_Though the begging was sincere, Abbas refused to waver. "What do you think he was trying to do?"_

"_He was a healer" Kamali tried to reason "He spent his life curing others, from his death came life, Kirah's life, don't you think it's a fitting end?" _

_Suppressing tears, Abbas stood by his beliefs__"Give her to the Chantry, there the Maker will decide what becomes of this…this maleficar!"_

"_No! I am not letting you take her!"_

Abbas released the grip on his sword, letting it fall where he stood silent moments ago. His glance fell upon the dead healer. Kamali's words swam among his thoughts "_from his death came life, Kirah's life, don't you think it's a fitting end?" _ Torn between the good little Chantry boy he was raised to be and the grateful father who cherished that his daughter lived, Abbas paced, knocking over anything in his path.

"Magic exists to serve man" He muttered throwing a vase, shattering it against the wall. "Foul and corrupt are they, who have taken His gift"

An inner battle raged within his conscience. Should he be protecting his daughter or protecting others from an apostate? (A chair fell victim this time) Is his wife to blame or is she merely an unwilling pawn in a little girl's mind control game? (Now it was a cabinet that met its bitter end) A lapse of judgment caused Abbas to pause in mid destruction. (Lucky for the side table) A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he thought about his little girl playing in the fields behind their home. He could smell her messy persimmon hair that somehow always fell in front of her heart melting hazel eyes. He could feel the laughter that emanated as he chased her through the meadows, flowers always surrounding them. He could hear her voice begging for just one more bedtime story.

Abbas pounded a fist against the wall shaking his head. "No, it…is…not…my…daughter" He reminded himself. "My Kirah succumbed to the illness and that mage stole her place. I shall do as the Maker bids of me, even if that means betraying my wife and handing my…my little wildflower…over to the Chantry."

With tears flowing freely, Abbas picked up his sword and ran out of the city. He knew Kamali would be too smart to take the main road, so Abbas headed towards the woods. _Towards the river _he thought.

* * *

Abbas rejected the possibility that something would interrupt his pursuit. Tress scraped across his stern face, branches latched on, digging their claws into his flesh, but none of that could bar him. Abbas' legs ran on autopilot, his body tunneling through the barriers of brush that stood in his way. Being born during the rebellion, he knew a thing or two about running in the woods. _To be a successful rogue you must be as quick as you are light _Abbas could hear the words of his father as if they were being carried with the wind. _You must always be one step ahead of your prey, even while you watch from behind. _Abbas, ever the confident one, knew he would have no problem finding Kamali and Kirah, so he just ran. When he thought he could run no more, he continued to run; safety be damned. So reckless his path was that Abbas didn't take notice of the exposed root, plotting his demise, a few meters ahead. _Too bad he was always more of a warrior than anything else._

Clustered with thoughts of duty and righting the wrong his wife committed, Abbas had no time to react, his knees buckled and his body jerked downwards. Spasms of agony coursed through his legs. With nothing more than mud surrounding him, Abbas began to waver. He knew the Maker existed, for how else was Prince Maric returned to them? But had he misunderstood all of the Chantry's teachings? _Were mages not supposed to be forked over and forgotten?_ _Was this a sign? Was he not doing as he should? _The image of his daughter's face flitted behind his eyes. Abbas pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to regain focus. Forcing his body to oblige, Abbas began lifting himself up only to fall back to his knees as a depression in the mud captured his attention. Two pairs of footprints laid there; one small, one average in size. Abbas inhaled quickly thinking to himself _A sign indeed. _His breath slowed as he jolted up, scanning the horizon. In the distance Abbas spotted the flickering light of a small camp fire. "There we go" he thought aloud "Found at last."


	3. Chapter 2

Abbas could've sworn that tonight, of all nights, was much darker than any other night prior. Of course he knew that wasn't possible. High above, the moon was full; shinning ever so brightly that the thick trees overhead could not thwart the light from reaching the forest floor. Still, in his heart, Abbas knew the night was blacker than it's ever been. With one hand propping himself against a tree and the other remaining on his hilt, Abbas observed Kamali from afar. He had to admit, he was impressed. He's never known his wife to be very much anything other than a mother. He'd taken her hunting once, but hadn't expected her to retain any of the things he'd shown her. _Wise to follow the river, harder to get lost _he credited _Wise to keep the fire small, harder to notice. _

Embers from the humble fire frolicked in the breeze, highlighting the beauty bestowed upon Kamali. Many of his fellow comrades mocked him for taking such a young wife, but after one glimpse of her, all the shrewd comments ceased to exist. Abbas had to wonder _how something so breathtaking could be so infuriating in tandem. _Believing he could convince his wife to do what was necessary and partly because he was disturbed by what Kirah might do to him, Abbas decided that he would attempt to be civil. _Maybe then Kamali may repent and hand over the mage…I'll keep my weapon handy though…just in case._

Accompanied by nothing more than his sword and the sound of wet leaves squishing beneath his feet, Abbas advanced upon their rudimentary camp. The view of his daughter resting so peacefully tugged at Abbas' heart. A part of him was still a father. A father that knew this was the last time he would see his daughter looking so innocent. _It's a mage _he reminded himself, _a shell full of sin. _A high pitched gasp filled his ears as he reached out and placed a hand on Kamali's shoulder.

"Shush" with a finger held to his lips, Abbas nodded in the direction of the sleeping form nearby. Kamali lifted her hand as if to strike, but he intercepted before she had a chance "I'm not here to hurt you Kamali" he said using the most sincere voice he could muster. "Come; let us have some distance from her." Extending his hand, Abbas allowed Kamali to pass. Refusing to move more than a few feet, she stopped at the nearest tree, eyes glued to where Kirah slumbered.

"You don't need to run." Instinctively he took hold of both Kamali's shoulders. "Tell me you will give her to the Chantry, and then you can come back with me. That's all you have to do."

Kamali lowered her gaze in what Abbas could only hope was contemplation. He began thinking that maybe he was getting through to her. Rubbing tiny circles on her shoulder with his thumb, Abbas tried to let her know that handing Kirah over was for the best, but before he could say anything, Kamali's icy silver eyes were locked fiercely onto his brown ones. He recognized that look. It was a look he knew all too well. Kamali reserved daggers like that for only the worse of confrontations. Shifting his weight, Abbas awaited the taunt that would match her frigid glare.

"You know I can't do that" It was almost a whisper, but the fire behind her words screamed at him.

"Why not? What has she done to you?" Abbas was surprised by how legitimately concerned he was. Lowering his head, Abbas scanned Kamali's eyes looking for anything that would prove she wasn't in her right mind. Awe struck him as he realized there was nothing behind those eyes, but her. He almost felt sorry, she had lost her way, but mercy was a weakness in situations like this. He needed to keep the high ground if he was going to win. He needed to keep that anger scorching.

"Done to me? The only one that has done anything to me is you."

Abbas didn't like what he was seeing. His beautiful wife morphed into this brash irrational creature, all furrowed brows and scowls. Popping his neck, Abbas brought his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose. That pesky knot between his eyebrows was pulsating more prominently. "I am _trying_ to protect my family…my country. There is a good reason for the Circle and it is high time you see that. For both our safeties, take her to the… "

"I told you! I will not submit my daughter to that Maker awful Circle!"

Abbas shook his head at his wife. Nothing bothered his last nerve more than when Kamali would cut him off. Women should know their place. At least that was what Abbas believed. His calm-like demeanor was slipping and in this moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he knew he was right and the Maker was on his side. He would…will…succeed. "How daft can you be? What if a demon is inside her? What if a demon possesses her huh? What will you do then?"

"I won't let that happen"

He's never seen Kamali like this. He's never heard her speak with such defiance, such confidence. Kamali almost had him fooled. Almost had him believing that she knew what she was getting herself into, but Abbas knew of reality. Pride would be the death of her and he needed to prove it. "What if she falls ill again? What if she gets hurt and there is no healer's life for her to steal? Who do you think she'll turn to? She'll take your life like she took his!"

"I would gladly give my life for my daughter, which is more that can be said about her _father_."

There was the pride again and it was the worst kind of pride, a mother's pride. A heavy heart dropped in his chest. Kamali had clearly lost her mind. Not only had he lost his daughter, but he was losing his wife. She was willing to sacrifice herself and Abbas feared what else she would be willing to sacrifice. "So you die and she goes on consuming the lives across Thedas? You allow her to take one life then you allow her to take them all. She is cursed, cursed beyond your control."

"It's not a curse, it's a gift!"

Abbas was taken aback by how quickly Kamali snapped at him. Her response was little too abrupt, a little too harsh. Abbas couldn't help but think Kamali was hiding something else from him. _Was she a mage too?_ Abbas quickly extinguished that thought, banishing it from his mind. "If it _is_ a gift then let those who can help her teach her. Take her to the Circle."

"By the tits of Andraste Abbas, do you have any inclination of what they would do to her?"

She was doing it again. Invoking every nerve biting peeve he had. It was one thing to defy the Chantry, but it's a whole other story when you insult the Maker and His Bride. Abbas' scorching anger turned into a wild fire, crackling cinders embodying his core. "Do not use our Prophet's name in vain! _Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven._"

"Prophet? Maker? You go on and on about your beloved Maker! What about your daughter? You ever stopped to think that maybe this Maker of yours wanted Kirah to have these gifts? Perhaps your Maker sacrificed the healer so Kirah could live."

_Blessed are they who stand before. The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter_.

The Chant flowed through him, nourishing his will. Abbas couldn't discern how Kamali could possibly see the healer's death as a sacrifice, let alone the Maker's doing. "Sacrifice? It was murder!"

"Maybe you should've been the one sacrificed then. Maybe you're just jealous that your precious Maker looked over you and chose someone else. You're just not quite as special as you thought you were, hmmm?"

_In blackest envy were the demons born_

Abbas stopped thinking. He had no time to think. Wrath consumed him as the back of his hand connected with Kamali's face. She fell with a loud thump and Abbas found that he no longer had any issues with burying his mercy. "Why do you test me so? Do not think that I will not drag the both of you back myself. Breathing or not, I do not care anymore. Take her to the Circle now or I _will_ make you do so."

"You think I will just do as you say? Your threats mean nothing to me."

Air hissed through clenched teeth as Kamali looked up at Abbas with narrow eyes, an all too familiar feeling filling his gut. Abbas had enough. Allowing ferocity to consume him, Abbas drew his sword pointing it towards Kamali. "I am your better and you _will_ obey me"

* * *

Too scared to move, Kirah remained as silent as she could, pretending to still be asleep. Her parents rarely fought, but when they did, Kirah knew it was best to sit quietly and wait for it to end. Soon her mother would come to her, brush the hair out from her eyes and whisper something comforting. At least that was what she believed.

…_a demon is inside her…_

A race began, pitting her heartbeat against her shallow breaths. Both of their speeds continued to increase, toppling each other in ownership. Her visage tightened into an intense grimace, eyes buried between her brow and cheek bones. A little girl's defense to shut out the world until it disappeared failed her as her father's words continued to leak through.

…_she is curse, cursed beyond your control…_

Kirah clutched the brush below her wishing agonizingly for all the yelling to dissipate. Losing all control over her movements, Kirah's body began to tremble with despair. _Was she really cursed? _Her mind sprung to the memory of her father standing with his sword held high above his head, frozen in time. She remembered praying that her father would stop and by the time she slowly peeled open her eyes, he had.

…_it was murder…_

No, she couldn't have. She wouldn't have…

_Demon…Cursed…Murder…_

Her father's words interweaved with her own thoughts infecting her innocence. The tremble she suffered from heightened into a full rock. All she could remember were the sounds of her mother sobbing as she lay motionless in her bed. Everything in-between her falling ill and her mother dragging her out of Amaranthine fell behind an invisible barrier within her memories. _Did she create those glowing rings? Is there something evil inside of her? _A loud smack and a brutal thud yanked Kirah back to the present.

She cringed, drawing her shoulders inwards. Weren't Dads supposed to be protectors? Young Kirah didn't know what to think. Not wanting to believe that her father would come to harm her mother, Kirah told herself that she was just hearing things. Her Dad wouldn't refer to her as anything other than his little wildflower after all. It must just be a nightmare; one that she could feel anyways. Digging her nails deeper into the ground beneath her, Kirah continued convincing herself. Her father was just cranky. He got like that from time to time, especially after long hunting trips. Fatigue always brought out the worse in him so to little Kirah, all her father needed was to go to sleep. Then she would be able to wake from this nightmare.

_I am your better and you will obey me_

Forcing bravery to take shape, Kirah peeked through slit eyes. Aghast, the little wildflower didn't see the loving family she hoped to see. It was cold and it was wet and most of all, it was scary. With two large strides, her Daddy closed the gap between him and her mother who was still sprawled in the dirt. She witnessed him take her mother by the wrists, yanking her up in range of his harsh breath. His sword was in his hand and Kirah watched as he brought it up to meet her mother's throat. Instantaneously Kirah propped herself up on her side screaming at the top of her lungs "Daddy stop! Just stop!" The tightened expression that buried her precious eyes returned as she continued to yell. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Lightning radiated from where she sat igniting some of the brush that lay beside her. Heat crept along her skin as she struggled to catch her breath. Willing her eyes open once again, she caught her father's wide eyed gaze through smokey air, his sword still held firmly to her mother's throat. Kirah's emotions were beginning to take over, her breath becoming more of a pant.

_Demon…Cursed…Murder…_

"Kirah sweetie, you have to focus. Think about what you what." Her mother's usual sweet composure was missing and replaced with a pale and moist version. "Listen to me, you just have to focus."

Listening to her mother, Kirah closed her eyes, her rock more apparent than ever. _All Daddy needs is some rest. All he needs to do is go to sleep. _Kirah repeated to herself over and over. _Sleep, all he needs is sleep._

In a matter of moments Kirah heard the jar of something falling to the forest floor. Panic coursed through her as her eyes shot open. Her father's hand no longer held a blade and her mother was standing with a hand covering her mouth. Wavering within the span of an inhale, Abbas dropped, falling into a forced slumber.

* * *

Quivering, Kamali bent down, taking Abbas' long sword in her grasp. With both hands tightly around the hilt and her jaw clenched, she pressed the blade under Abbas' chin. He laid there feeble, sweat beading on his forehead, just as her daughter had not so long ago. Violent breezes swept pass Kamali causing a forcible shudder to jolt down her arms, vibrating through the sword that had become an extension of her limbs. A red trail of blood, so thin that Kamali almost hadn't noticed, yet so bright that she couldn't have possible missed it, ran down Abbas' neck, following the contours of his skin. Shaking hysterically, Kamali thought of putting an end to all the madness. She could send her husband's spirit to the Maker, and then there would be no more running. She and Kirah could start anew. Pretend none of this had ever happened. All she would have to do is press down. Shaking her head, Kamali dismissed the treacherous thought and moved the weapon aside.

With tears streaming down her cheeks and eyes burning with confidence, Kamali uttered venomously towards the body that lay at her feet "I'm better than you"

Bathing in a new found vitality, Kamali dropped down to one knee and began searching Abbas' sleeping frame for anything of use. She felt a bit tawdry resorting to looting her husband as it were, but quickly accepted her actions as necessary. Kamali hoped her daughter would never find herself in a situation where she would have to do something so _necessary_ to survive. Obviously having left in a hurry, Abbas didn't have much for Kamali to lift; other than his sword belt and the cloak he was wearing. Promptly, Kamali equipped the belt and sheathed the sword she was still holding. She startled as she felt a small cold form press up against her side.

"Here sweetie, put this on" Kamali turned, wrapping her daughter in the cloak.

Without a peep, Kirah encompassed herself within the fabric, clutching the cloak with her tiny hands. Kamali could see through the curtain of hair that covered her daughter's face that Kirah was noticeably pale and damp from the emotion flooding from her eyes.

Rubbing Kirah's shoulders, Kamali continued "We need to go little one, do you understand?"

Receiving no answer, Kamali followed Kirah's gaze down to where Abbas lay. Kamali sighed, thoughts of how she could possible explain all of this to her little girl racing through her mind. With a soft smile Kamali lifted her hand tucking the mask of hair behind Kirah's ear, leaving her hand to rest on her daughter's cheek.

"You didn't do anything wrong little one" Kamali guided Kirah's line of sight towards her, wiping a tear that fell from her daughters eyes "Daddy's" a pause staggered "Daddy's sleeping. There's no need to worry, but we have to leave now, alright?"

Heavy silence was all Kirah would offer her. Though her daughter's lack of communication was troubling, Kamali had no time to concern herself with it. She hoisted Kirah up into her arms and began walking away. Only making it a few feet, Kamali released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked over her shoulder. Putting Kirah down, Kamali turned around; retracing the few steps she had just taken.

"I _am_ better than you and _I _won't let you freeze." Kamali covered Abbas with the brush she used for Kirah's bed roll. It may not be the best, but it would have to do. Contented, she returned to her daughter, picking her up once again, and continued on her path, stronger than ever.


	4. Chapter 3

Worry lines covered Kamali's face. After four days of travel, three since passing the North Road, Kamali had no plans on where to head towards and no means to get them there. Most troubling of all was that Kirah hadn't spoken a single word since the incident. Every question was responded with a blank stare, nodding being her greatest form of communication.

"Kirah sweetie, are you hungry?" Kamali held an open palm to Kirah, revealing a twig of berries. Not making a sound, Kirah snatched the twig and popped a berry in her mouth.

Berries and roots were becoming increasingly difficult to survive off of; Kamali's rumbling stomach was proof of that. It took less than a day for her to realize hunting was not her forte. With her skills, she couldn't catch a rat with a barrel of cheese and a lid. Abandoning the way of the river, Kamali lead them towards the West Road in hopes of finding someone they could trade with.

Gleam filled Kamali when off in the distance she spotted a wagon traveling down the road. Abbas was never one to trust wheels over his feet, _feet are always more reliable_, as he liked to claim. With that in mind, Kamali lowered her guard and crept closer to observe the advancing cart.

Perched behind a tree, Kamali noted there were no guards which ruled out nobles of any kind. The cart was also smaller than the ones she was used to and made an unusual jangle as it navigated over the pebbles carpeting the dirt road. Upon closer inspection, she noticed two burly donkeys at the lead, pulling the cart at a steady pace. _Smaller wagon, donkeys not horses… _Kamali gasped as her mind arranged the pieces _Dwarfs, they must be dwarfs. _A smile that hasn't seen light in days spread wide across her face. She didn't know much about the dwarves, but she did know that if a dwarf was on the surface they were probably a merchant.

Kamali scanned her surroundings. There's been no sign of Abbas since they escaped, but Kamali was no simpleton. Best not to let anyone see both her and Kirah together. At the bottom of the tree she stood by was a chasm just wide enough to fit a small child. Instinctively, Kamali shuffled Kirah over, sitting her down in the gap. "Stay here little one. Don't you come out for anything, you hear?" Breaking off some shrubbery from a nearby bush, Kamali shielded the opening of the tree concealing Kirah behind it. She felt a little uneasy leaving her daughter, but realized it would be safer this way. Telling herself she would return quickly, Kamali made her way towards the West Road.

Knowing most merchants were men, Kamali understood exactly how to play this game. In one quick movement she ripped the top of her dress, exposing more cleavage than considered proper. If Abbas was there he would've had a heart attack. No civilized woman would prance around like a bar maid showing off their steamy bits, but bar maids did have their way with men however. Squeezing her hand between her bosom and fabric she pushed her breasts a little higher making certain it would be the focal point of any male's attention. Satisfied, Kamali lifted her hand to wave down the approaching merchant.

"Well hello there miss, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here by yourself?" The dwarf's beard pulled up slightly as he offered her an endearing smile.

"Hmmm, yes pretty." The smaller hairless one of the two darted his tongue between his lips, eyes glued south of Kamali's face.

Smacking the small one on the back, the other snorted. "Don't mind old Sorley here. He's never had any manners, but he's harmless."

"Harmless yer mother!" Kamali could smell the ale coming off the smaller one's breath. Ale she didn't mind though, it made men easier to manipulate.

The bearded dwarf waved his hand, "Heh, see there miss, harmless."

"You wouldn't be merchants by chance?" Kamali twirled her hair as she looked up with the slightest of pouts.

"Yes ma'am! The best you'll find in these parts. The name's Bonar, what can I do you for?" With a thumb pointing to his chest, Bonar straightened up in pride, cheeks as bright as his smile.

The corner of Kamali's mouth faintly curled up. It was refreshing for her to speak with someone friendly. "I was hoping to trade for some rations actually."

"The sword you got there, is that dwarven make?" Tilting his head from side to side, Bonar eyed down Kamali's sword. "I could give you some dried nug for a piece like that."

"I was thinking of trading something a little more…intimate." Kamali brought her finger up and traced a line along her chest, bringing it to a rest in the crevice of her bosom. The look she received from the dwarf told her she was fighting a losing battle. Releasing a breathy sigh, Kamali continued to do the best she could to sell it.

Shrugging, Bonar discarded the offer. "Uh, don't mean no offense miss, but you're a bit tall for me."

"Not for me" Sorley chuckled roughly, the stench of ale fleeing in waves on his breath. "How far can ya bend over?"

"Don't listen to him, he's drunk." Bonar shook his head in disappointment.

"Drunk yer mother!" It was more of a hiccup, but Sorley seemed proud of his rebuttal.

Smacking his lips, the dwarf rolled his eyes. "By the stone, will you behave? But about that nug, sorry miss, unless you got more to trade I'm afraid I can't help."

Kamali didn't have much to trade for. She had the sword, but other than that, nothing. _Nothing that Bonar wanted anyhow. _Not wanting to give up her only means of defense, Kamali patted down her person, searching pockets she didn't have. A shiny gold object caught her attention. Taking her own hand, Kamali stared at her wedding ring. A maniacal current stirred within her heart. Love was meant to be undying and this tiny piece of metal was supposed to symbolize that. Before her memories could infect her thoughts, Kamali slid the ring off her finger and held it up towards the dwarf. "I…I guess I could trade this."

Taking the ring, Bonar brought it to his mouth and bit down on it. "It'll do. Sorley go fetch the nug." Grumbling, Sorley jumped off the wagon and headed towards the rear side of the cart. "So, if you don't mind the intrusion miss. What are you running from?"

Bonar's question surprised Kamali. She should've known there would be inquiries, but in her naivety, hadn't expected any. Her brain jumbled, tripping over itself as it scrambled to coin a reasonable response. "I'm not running. I just…" Kamali's eyes fluttered as she failed to think of an acceptable lie.

"If you say so miss." Doubt was written all over the dwarf's face, but Kamali was relived Bonar let it go.

The mumbling dwarf emerged tossing a satchel to Kamali as he climbed back up the wagon. Bonar gave her an examining squint; eyes surveying her body. "Here miss, take this." Bonar said digging through his shirt pocket. "That ring of yours is worth a little more I think." Without hesitation, the dwarf flicked a few silvers down to Kamali. Speechless, her lower lip dropped as she looked up at the dwarf, that endearing smile still found on his face.

"There's an inn not too far off from here. Bout less than a half days journey; could make it there by night fall if you follow the road. You should go there, find yourself a real bed for the night."

"Th-thank you ser" Kamali clutched the satchel and coin to her chest.

With that gentle smile pulling higher on his beard, Bonar nodded and sounded the donkeys to continue onwards. Overwhelmed with awe, Kamali stood in the middle of the path, watching the cart disappear over the horizon. She may not have much, but at least she had a destination. Pleased, Kamali turned towards the trees and returned to her daughter.

"Little one, you can come out now."

Brush rustled with movement as Kamali pulled the shrubbery away. The reveal of her daughter was a heartwarming sight to behold. Knees were held to her chest in all fragility, hair messy and littered with leaves. Kneeling down to meet her daughter, Kamali combed her fingers through Kirah's hair.

"Oh little one, look at you." Opening the satchel, Kamali broke off a piece of dried meat and held it to Kirah's mouth "Here sweetie, try some."

In one bite, the little girl scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue in disgust. Curious, Kamali cautiously sniffed at the meat. With widen eyes and cleared nostrils, she quickly returned the piece to the satchel, wrapping it a little tighter than it had been.

"Kirah sweetie, we're going to follow the road now, find somewhere indoors to sleep tonight. How does that sound?" Kirah looked up at her mother, her eyes flashing the smile her mouth wouldn't. "All right then, it's settled." Standing, Kamali took a hold of Kirah's hand guiding her towards the road.

Their trek was more nerve racking than Kamali had hoped. Overhead, a giant bird-like creature howled as it flew circles above them. It was almost as if it was following them. The feeling didn't subdue when they reached a natural tunnel created by a multitude of overgrown trees. Kamali could no longer hear the creature above them but she could feel eyes on her, watching her every step. Oddly, it didn't feel threatening, Kamali felt as if those eyes were protecting her. Shaking away eerie feelings, Kamali focused on her path. They reached the end of the tree tunnel just as the sun was setting. Bringing a hand to shield her eyes, Kamali was able to make out the inn just under a mile away.

In the soft glow created by numerous torch lights, the inn appeared warm and inviting. The weather treated roof and brown wooden trim gave the inn a homely feel. Three horses were tied to the nearby stables and the sound of people enjoying themselves carried through the breeze. Kamali's spirit lifted with the thought of finding a safe haven for the night. Unable to stop her feet, Kamali cradle Kirah in her arms and broke out into a full blown sprint.

The inn was much larger on the inside than it appeared. There was a full tavern just beyond the entrance way and what appeared to be a large larder on the side. Opposite the kitchen, a wooden staircase lead up to the second floor to what Kamali could only assume were bedrooms. The entire tavern was warmed by a grand fireplace in the corner, it's light illuminating the surrounding area. After spending nearly a week in the forest, Kamali couldn't think of anything more beautiful than this inn. At the main counter two plumped fellows stood with authority. One had an apron, _the barkeep _Kamali figured, and the other wore simple vestments befitting of an innkeeper. Assuring she had the coin Bonar had given her, Kamali approached the innkeeper.

"Good evening ser, might you have an available room for the night?"

"That depends. How much you got?" The innkeeper stroked his short beard as he eyed her down inquisitively. Kamali could see the disdain expression on the man's face as she laid her five silvers down. "That's it?"

"Yes ser. We don't need much, just a bed" she pleaded, eyes shrouded in vulnerability.

The man sighed, rolling his eyes "Ok fine, you can have the room upstairs all the way in the back, but you best be out of here by sun up."

"We will; thank you." Giving the innkeeper no time to change his mind, Kamali quickly took the key he held out and headed up to their room.

Their room was tiny. The walls were bare and the floors were stained with various bodily fluids. The bed was undeniable small, just large enough for Kirah. If Kamali tried to lie down her feet would hang off, so would most of her legs. It did have pillows though and a blanket and from what Kamali could distinguish, they were at least clean. Kamali laughed bitterly to herself wondering if this was what Bonar meant by finding a real bed for the night.

"Mama, am I cursed?"

Kamali was stunned. Kirah hadn't made a peep in days and here she was finally talking. Kamali shuddered at the thought that her little girl spent the past four days thinking she was cursed. This wasn't how a little girl was supposed to be spending her youth, running from her father believing she was evil. In that moment, Kamali made a silent vow that she would never let Kirah think such thoughts about herself or her gifts again.

Kamali tapped Kirah on the nose lovingly "Of course you're not sweetie."

"But Daddy…" Kirah looked up at her mother with sad eyes as Kamali brought her over to the bed.

"Daddy doesn't matter anymore. You are not cursed little one. Your magic is a gift, don't you ever forget that." Kamali stressed tucking Kirah in.

The little girl tilted her head in confusion "Magic is a gift?"

"That's right little one; now go to sleep" Kamali cupped Kirah's cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb "Mama will be right back alright?" Placing her sword and satchel by the door, Kamali left leaving Kirah to rest.

Returning to the tavern, Kamali hoped she would be able to get some rumors out of the barkeep or innkeeper; anything that would give her an idea of where she should go. As she descended down the stairs a terrifying sound stirred her memories. _Clank-Clank-Clank. _Kamali cleared the lump caught in her throat and continued down the stairs. With her hands clinging to the railing, she spotted them.

Two heavily clad men sat at the table closest to the bar. Both donned breast plates inscribed with the symbol of Andraste's sword and wore long purple and gold robes. Kamali's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach as she deduced the men were templars. The first was an older gentleman, his age made prominent by a graying full beard and receding hairline. Even in a sitting position this one towered over the other man, the other being much younger, almost boy like in the innocence of his youth. His reddish dark brown hair was kept short and proper and out of the way of his sparkling green eyes. His cheeks were shallow, but Kamali saw the dimples that accompanied every smile.

"I don't care if the Reverend Mother flogs me; I'm not going in there." The older one complained loud enough for Kamali to hear.

"You and me both Ser Oleos"

"I've lived too long to risk my life on such a foolish task. Let that mage rot in the wilds for all I care."

Kamali's ears perked up when she heard that. Now she knew there was a place templars wouldn't dare enter, a place where she and Kirah would be safe. Moving closer, Kamali tried her best to listen in.

"I'm turning in for the night. Don't stay up too late, we'll be heading for the tower by dawn."

"Of course Ser Oleos, I won't."

Kamali stepped aside as Ser Oleos passed her giving her a polite nod. The other knight remained seated at the table enjoying his dinner. Kamali gathered she would need to approach this man if she were to find out anything about this place where templars dare not tread. Grabbing a used mug off the bar, Kamali reviewed her distorted reflection. She promised herself that she would sell it better than she had with the dwarfs earlier. Judging herself acceptable, she made her way over to the younger templar, hips swaying with each step.

"Hi Ser Knight, might you fancy a drink?" Kamali smiled with her chest prominently on display.

"No thank you, but please, join me." The young templar stood holding his seat out for her "I'm Ser Bevan by the way, might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"It's Carew" Kamali felt it was only right to use her sister's name. Carew was always the one with power and control.

"Carew, that's a lovely name." Grabbing another chair, he sat down mere inches away from her.

_Flatterer _she thought_ this will be easy. _"I apologize, but I overheard you and your friend earlier. He seemed a bit spooked."

"That's Ser Oleos for you. He's the number one apostate hunter, but you point him towards the Kocari wilds and he runs for cover, usually behind me I tell you."

_Cute and a sense of humor, I lucked out with this one it seems. _"Are the wilds really that bad?"

"No templar in their right mind is willing to go there. Rumors circulate that barbarians and witches inhabit those forests. I've never been there myself, but I believe the stories." Getting comfortable, the knight leaned back in his chair, arm swung around the back.

"But I thought you fearless templars had the necessary skills to combat anything." She said, keeping her voice low and seductive.

"Skills against mages sure, but with anything else we can only rely on our swordsmanship. You can imagine how traumatic it would be to venture out into uncharted territory such as the Kocari wilds. I get chills just thinking about it." Ser Bevan said faking a shiver.

Taking the opportunity to flirt, Kamali reached forward and placed a hand on his forearm. "Oh? It's hard to picture a tough man like you getting chills."

"Oh I shiver. Like when a bear growls at me or when I see Ser Oleos in his small clothes or when a beautiful woman touches my arm." Ser Bevan beamed with delight, astonished by the sudden attention he was receiving.

"Beautiful you say? So would you be willingly to indulge a beautiful woman's curiosity? What exactly are these talents you speak of?"

"Uh, I would love to tell you, but you see…I can't. The Commander would have my head on a pike if I gave out our secrets; that's not even mentioning what the Reverend Mother would do to me if she found out."

"Aw come on. I swear I can keep a secret." Kamali leaned forward, pressing her breasts against the table.

"Maker's breath, you are an intriguing one, but again…no. Sorry, I can't tell you. I rather like my head where it is thank you, much prettier don't you think?"

His cuteness was almost enough for Kamali to forgive his uncooperativeness, but she was determined to know more. "Ok, I understand, but you know what that means don't you? You get to buy me a drink. Barkeep, a round of stout if you will!"

After a few drinks Kamali was able to squeeze a bit more information out of Ser Bevan. She discerned the location of the Kocari wilds, _along the Imperial Highway, south of Ostagar, _and learned the connection between mages and the fade. Even with this new found knowledge, Kamali felt she had to up the stakes a little. These skills Ser Bevan wouldn't speak of troubled her and she felt she needed to know. She realized she would have to earn the knight's trust before he would tell her. During their entire conversation, Ser Bevan shamelessly flirted with her and more than once Kamali caught his gaze lingering on her breasts. In her short life, Kamali learned much about men, namely that if you want a man to tell you something he normally wouldn't, get him between your legs and all their secrets tend to spill out.

Batting her eyelashes, Kamali prepared to play her trump card "You think we could go somewhere a little more…private? Get to know each other better?"

"Um, th-that can be a-arrange. M-my room's just up the stairs." Ser Bevan was shocked as proved by the mouth he could no longer clasp shut and this was good news for Kamali. He was willing and she was playing her part as the instigator successfully.

Kamali stood taking Ser Bevan's hand. Donning her best come hither look, Kamali let the knight guide her up the stairs and into his room. His room was much larger than the one assigned to her. The bed was massive with more pillows than one man could need. There was also a small bath in the corner with a screen blocking the view and paintings were strewn about on the walls. The sound of metal clasps brought Kamali's attention back to the handsome young man near her.

"If you don't mind, these things are heavy."

Ser Bevan removed his breastplate, setting it on a nearby chair, and untied his robes revealing a simple tunic and a pair of worn breeches. Blush crept along his features as Kamali took a seat at the edge of the bed. Enticingly, she leaned back, propping herself on one arm and patted the bed next to her. In all his boyish charm, Ser Bevan smiled as he sat down next to her, their legs touching with anticipation. Taking the lead, Kamali placed a hand on his thigh. The fabric was thicker than she expected, allowing her to clutch it in a gentle squeeze. With her opposite hand, Kamali traced along Ser Bevan's hair line running her fingers through and bringing her forearm to rest on his far shoulder. Ser Bevan was visibly nervous, eyes darting every which way except to her.

"You know what I've always wondered Ser Bevan?" Kamali said her tone low and breathy.

"Wh-what's th-that?" Ser Bevan stuttered as he brought his eyes to meet Kamali's.

"I've always wondered what a templar tasted like"

Not waiting for a response, Kamali pressed her lips against his. Her actions were met with reluctance at first until she released her tongue and licked his lips teasingly. Leaning into her, lips parted, Ser Bevan carefully moved his hand to take a hold of Kamali's waist. She could feel his tremble through her clothes as she encouraged him by squeezing his thigh a little harder. Their tongues met in an explosion of passion. They slid feverishly along each other, drinking in every flavor their mouths had to offer. Kamali's lips sparked with a taste she couldn't quite describe. It was intoxicating. Ser Bevan tasted exhilarating, enchanting, she would almost call it magical.

Kamali escaped the hold Ser Bevan's tongue had on her own and pulled away slightly. For the past nine years she had only ever been with her husband, and from what she could tell, Ser Bevan wasn't exactly experienced. The thought of what she was about to take part in caused her to waver. She could feel Ser Bevan's lips lingering on hers, his taste still on her tongue. All thoughts washed away when he rested his forehead against hers, their breaths as brisk as their heart beats. Their lips met again, this time with no hesitation. Pulling on his tunic, Kamali slipped her hand under and explored his chiseled form. Trailing a path lower, she teased the edges of his breeches with her thumb. She couldn't help but smile when Ser Bevan rewarded her with a satisfying groan.

Carefully she leaned them back, scooting on elbows to lay higher on the bed. With lips still pressed against one another, Kamali fully embraced Ser Bevan, her leg rubbing along the top of his. As her hands explored his toned back, Kamali tugged on his breeches with her toes, slowly sliding them off. She could feel how much his body wanted her and in betrayal, her body wanted him just as much. Kamali took a hold of Ser Bevan's hand and began guiding it along her body. She lead his touch over her face, tasting his thumb as it glided over her mouth, and gingerly continued down pass her collar bone. She had his hand trace patterns around her midsection, grazing her breasts every so often. Ser Bevan bit his lips, his want growing with each second. Guiding his hand lower, Kamali brought his touch to her thigh, slipping his hand under her dress. Leaving his hand just breaching her small clothes, Kamali removed her dress and breast band, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Ser Bevan's eyes traced the path his hand had taken, gaze falling to where it now remained. Sensing he needed a little more instruction, Kamali placed her hand on top of his and pushed down, her hips rising with each rub. Pleasure pulsated through her as goose bumps covered her legs, his calloused touch softer than she would've imagined. Squeezing his arm, she must've given him the confidence he needed because without notice, her small clothes were removed and he had two fingers massaging circles around her sensitive areas. Kamali bit back a moan as her nails dug desperately along Ser Bevan's arm. He trailed a path of sensual kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, breathing in her every scent. In only a slight fumble, Ser Bevan continued kissing down her chest, stopping at her bosom. Exploring with his tongue, he teased her perked nipple, tasting her desire.

She wasn't sure if he'd climbed on top of her or if she pulled him over, but there he was, fully naked, body pressing down on hers. She could feel his throbbing need quiver against her. Kamali bucked her hips causing Ser Bevan to cry out with temptation. He buried his face in her neck as she bit down on his shoulder, passion consuming them both. Kissing him lustfully, Kamali closed her eyes and let the pleasure engulf her.

* * *

Kamali laid flat on her stomach with Ser Bevan on his side next to her tracing patterns along her back with his finger. Templars had a lot more endurance than Kamali realized and their taste were definitely more addictive, at least his was. Fighting her way out of this drunken like stupor, Kamali snapped her thoughts back to why she was here in the first place. _Get the information and leave. Focus Kamali, focus._

"So how exactly do you capture a mage?"

Ser Bevan paused causing Kamali to fret. She wondered if it was too early to tread such grounds, but was relieved when his finger continued its motion once again.

"We have certain…abilities that aid us."

"Like what?"

"You're a curious bird aren't you?" he smiled, softening his gaze "Well, we can cleanse an area of magic or smite them. We also possess a greater mental fortitude; helps with spell resistance. Don't worry though, it only works on mages. To you, I'm just a guy in a suit."

"Or just a guy lying naked beside me." Kamali smirked, burying half her face in the pillow beneath her. "So you use magic too then?"

"No, not really. The Chantry gives us lyrium. The mages use it to fuel their spells and we use it to make our abilities more…effective." Ser Bevan removed his hand from her back and began gently petting Kamali's vibrant crimson hair. "You know Carew; I think I might love you."

Hearing that tore Kamali's insides; she was living in a moment that wouldn't exist in a few hours and as necessary as it was, it broke her heart a little. "No you don't, you don't know me."

"And if I did?"

"You wouldn't love me then either."

"We'll see about that." The young knight gave her the softest kiss she's ever felt before settling down in his own pillow.

It wasn't long before sleep took him over, leaving Kamali to study Ser Bevan's face, every line and every contour. In the soft glow that encompassed the room he looked just as innocent and young as when she first saw him. Frowning, Kamali thought of his smooth features becoming distorted with anger as he would come to realize he had been played. The woman he thought he could love had left him and taken his belongings with her. Burying her guilt, Kamali wiggled out of Ser Bevan's possession and slid slowly off the bed. She quickly dressed herself and searched the room for anything she could carry on her person. On the night stand laid a pack of various supplies. There were some coin, dried meat that thankfully smelt nothing like the nug she had, healing poultices, and a pouch of glittering blue powder. Kamali licked her pinky and dipped it in the powder. With a quick taste, she immediately recognized the flavor. It was as enchanting and exhilarating as Ser Bevan's lips were. _Lyrium_ she realized. With the new items in tow, Kamali took one last look at Ser Bevan as he lay sleeping so peacefully and headed towards the door. She paused dropping her head in a sigh before exiting into the hallway.

The sun wouldn't be up for hours, but Kamali figured it would be best to leave before anyone had the chance to see them. _Best to leave before Ser Bevan notices _she thought. Retreating to her room, Kamali gathered up all of their belongings and placed them in the pack she lifted from the young knight. Kirah was sound asleep so Kamali quickly decided she would carry her. Collecting her thoughts, Kamali nodded and headed out of the inn.

_Imperial highway…south of Ostagar…Kocari Wilds…Lyrium_…


	5. Chapter 4

The bed was colder than he remembered. His arm rested much lower than it had not a few hours earlier. She left him, but in this moment while his eyes remained closed he could pretend she was still in his arms. Ser Bevan turned onto his back, arm lazily draped across his eyes. He would have had to leave her anyways. Duty would call by day break, like it always did and he would have had to leave her.

Ser Bevan pounded the bed with a tightly closed fist, knuckles whitening with stress. How he hated being a templar. It was more of a punishment, a punishment for not having a mother that is. Most mages consider the tower to be their prison and the templars their keepers, but many do not recognize that those who guard are as much detained as those they are guarding.

He was never one that enjoyed killing mages. Frankly, he didn't see how any of those faceless suits of metal could. When the tower received word of an apostate near the Bricillian Forest Ser Bevan was the first to volunteer. His commander credited it to his tenacity, but really he needed an excuse to avoid the harrowing chamber. He knew more of those Chantry bound mages than any of them knew of what he looked like and Maker help him, he struggled with his conscience every time he held a sword to one of their necks.

The opportunity to escape the circle even for a fortnight was a fortuitous bonus. He merely wished to experience life; he never expected to meet her. Had he known her warmth would infuse with his very being he may have thought twice about asking her to join him. There was something about her. Something about those elegant silver eyes and vivacious persona accentuated life. When she brazenly adduced herself, he was prepared to throw caution to the wind; enjoy life as it were for any other man. Ser Bevan always held a strong sense of duty, but vows? He was never much of a religious man. The Sisters would use their most stern voices to drill the Chant into his soul and like the good boy he wanted to be, he pretended they succeeded. The truth was he had very little faith. It was hard to believe in something or someone that thought it humorous to have his mother not want him.

Sloshing in thoughts of her and the duty he upheld bolstered very little purpose. By the time the sun awoke he would once again be Ser Bevan, templar and knight of the Chantry who would no doubt spend the rest of his days flushing the sweet honey scent of her long luscious hair from his memories.

Needing to be rid of such pestilent thoughts, Ser Bevan dragged himself out of bed and sluggishly made way for his armor. He could feel her presence lingering upon his skin as he encased himself in the metal that was his life. Cocking his head, he noticed something…or more so didn't notice something. His pack was missing. Ser Bevan shook his head and laughed. She not only left him, but robbed him senseless. The priests warned him of the women who did this, but she was nothing like they described. Shrugging, Ser Bevan smirked. At least now it had a laughable ending; one the Maker Himself would be proud of surely. Exhausted of fresh air, Ser Bevan started towards the stables seeking out his four legged companion.

Templars aren't given much access to animals other than the mice and mousers that roam the halls. Ser Oleos was a veteran when it came to hunting parties and it showed when they reached the Spoiled Princess. He laid down half the coin the commander had given them for sustenance and negotiated the use of two bitty horses. They were almost pony in size. When Ser Oleos noticed the bewildered look Ser Bevan was wearing he merely winked and said _"Trust me, you'll want them small."_ Ser Oleos could not have been more right. Karel was a beauty, but Ser Bevan could not stay planted to save his life. He fell off her more times than he'd like to admit. Ser Oleos would berate his lack of skill, but his horse would trot over to him and nod her head. Needless to say, Ser Bevan adored this horse.

"Almost morning Karel, you all rested up girl?" A stable boy was brushing her mane as he approached. "I'll take it from here." With a smile he took the brush from the boy and patted Karel on the neck. "We'll be heading for the tower today. You think you could get us lost or perhaps be mule like in your stubbornness? I'd appreciate any form of time wasting really." Karel kicked up a cloud of dirt with her front hoof and nudged Ser Bevan with her nose. "No? How about for a carrot?" Bargaining with a horse was nowhere beneath him, he rather fancied the common side of life. Ser Bevan placed his hands on his hips as Karel nickered her disapproval. "Well could you at least temper your pace? You'll be my favouritest horsey ever if you do!" Smiling wide, Ser Bevan clasped his hands together in mimic of prayer and pleaded audaciously with his eyes.

"Yet another tantalizing conversation with your horse I see"

Ser Bevan slouched and groaned. If Ser Oleos was awake than no doubt rays of light would soon creep its way over the horizon highlighting their path to the tower. "A conversation is a conversation as long as someone is talking; doesn't matter who…or what is doing the listening." The corners of Ser Bevan's mouth began to curl upwards.

"Are you certain you are the one falling and it's not the horse bucking you off?" During their travels Ser Bevan learned that Ser Oleos had two sides to him – discontent and impassiveness. As Ser Oleos stood blank of emotion Ser Bevan attempted to get a read on the man. He wasn't certain if Ser Oleos was insulting him or reveling in deadpan humor. Shrugging, Ser Bevan addressed his horse as if he was entertaining a baby. "You wouldn't do that on purpose would you? No Ser Oleos is just being silly isn't he Karel?" His horse neighed bopping its head up and down. "See, I'm the one that likes to be reacquainted with the ground so much."

Ser Oleos was not quite as amused as the young knight seemed to be, the low growl and narrow eyes was proof of that. Attempting to break the needless tension Ser Bevan indulged his pestering nature "You sure you aren't part mabari? You certainly got the noises down pat!" Noticing a brief twitch of a smile form on the older man's expression, Ser Bevan chuckled till it died into a soft sigh.

"If you are quite finished, shall we be heading out soon?" Ser Oleos snarled as he began packing up his horse.

"Yes yes quite. Shall we then?" Wiping a stray tear from his eye Ser Bevan climb gracelessly on to his horse.

Ser Oleos raised an eye brow and leered at the young knight inquisitively. "What of your belongings?"

"Funny story," Ser Bevan drew out each syllable vying for more time to think. He could shrug and play dumb, but he doubt Ser Oleos would let him off so easy. He could lie and say his horse ate it, but Karel would probably insist he spend more time on the ground than he already has. No, he would have to go with the truth. Taking a deep breath, Ser Bevan spat it out as quickly as his mouth would allow. "Last night I shared my bed with a ravishing temptress who stole away in the wee hours of the morn with my heart and all of my possessions." Hanging his head low, Ser Bevan awaited the tongue-lashing he most certainly deserved.

Moments of silence passed before the older man responded. "It's always easier when they are the one who leaves first." Ser Oleos cleared his throat. "Did she take your supply as well?"

Ser Bevan's eyes and mouth went wide. He was flabbergasted. He didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that Ser Oleos wasn't furious or the fact that he may have partook in sins of the flesh. Ser Oleos nudged him in the shoulder "Your supply, do you have it?"

"Wha-what? Oh sorry. No, she took it." Ser Bevan's jaw hung open, still heavy with awe.

Ser Oleos shook his head and breathed out heavily through thin lips "Then it would be best to pay a visit to the Reverend Mother over in Lothering, lest you enjoy lyrium withdrawal."

"Yes that would be brilliant! That would take a few extra hours would it not?" Ser Bevan bit his lower lip as he failed to mask his excitement over the delay.

Resorting once again to his mabari roots Ser Oleos growled resulting in a not so stifled chuckle from Ser Bevan. More than a little miffed, Ser Oleos signaled his horse into motion not bothering to wait for the young knight. Bending forward at the waist Ser Bevan whispered into his horse's ear "Surprises spring up everywhere here, don't they girl?" Answering with a neigh, Karel trotted after the older templar as Ser Bevan clung desperately at the reins attempting to stay seated.

* * *

Ser Bevan was quite proud of himself. It was mid morning and there have been no face to ground incidents. He was even more impressed that he was barely paying attention. Everything seemed to remind him of her. When he looked down at his robes they were wrinkled. To any other man that would mean nothing, to him it triggered memories of how her nose crinkled when she laughed. When he looked up the clouds seemed to shape themselves into her petite figure. Ser Bevan grinned _Maybe they should have a Tower of Women instead of magi. They all are demons surely._ In need of a distraction he turned to his favorite pastime, badgering his fellow templar.

"What were their names?" He asked casually. Ser Oleos ignored him, eyes fixated on the road ahead. "What did they look like? Were there many?" At times Ser Bevan's curiosity could be insatiable, especially when he desired a busy mind. "Do you think about them? Did you love any of them?"

"Why do you pester me with insipid questions?" Ser Oleos snapped indignantly.

Smacking his lips, Ser Bevan frowned "It was just idle conversation, I apologize."

A heavy sigh escaped Ser Oleos' lips "There was only one and yes…I think about her." His eyelids blinked rapidly as if they were restraining long lost memories. "You have your answer, now I prefer silence." Kicking his horse Ser Oleos increased the distance between the two templars.

Ser Bevan nodded in compliance. He dreaded the quiet. When it was quiet his thoughts controlled him. He wondered if he would live as Ser Oleos has, thinking about the same woman for years on end. A woman he barely knew no less. _I suppose life is not meant to be lived by templars. _Ser Bevan slapped himself fiercely across the face. It was asinine to harp on such thoughts.

Rubbing his temples, Ser Bevan endured a nagging feeling that something vile was tugging at his mind. He initially brushed it off as tension caused by self abuse, but the pull grew stronger. Closing the gap between him and Ser Oleos, Ser Bevan grabbed a hold of the other man's arm.

"What is it now?" Ser Oleos seethed through grit teeth.

"Do you feel it?" Ser Bevan sifted through his mind's eye. He's felt this before. It was like a headache working its way from the outside in. His eyes darted as if they were siphoning through invisible images. "The harrowing…"mumbling, the young templar began connecting the pieces. "Yes, the harrowing. The last time I felt this was during a young apprentice's harrowing. He failed and the veil was…torn."

"We are near the Bricillian Forest. The veil is thin everywhere in there. That is all, put it in the back of your mind." Ser Oleos waved him off with a hand.

"No, this is…different." Turning his head slightly, Ser Bevan honed in on the direction his mind was pulling.

"That's the lyrium talking, come now."

"I'm going to check it out." Ser Bevan handed his reins to the older man "I'll be right back." Ser Oleos merely grunted his disapproval.

With each step the feeling grew exponentially. His heart raced. He could no longer see the safety of the road, but the buzzing sensation was too powerful to ignore. A faint crackling sound caught his attention. Closing his eyes he listened closely. Lead by the sound he traveled deeper among the trees as it rang intensely in his ears. Ser Bevan rubbed his face with a calloused hand as he tried to focus. There a few yards ahead hidden by a large grouping of oak trees an array of light shone brightly. Ser Bevan swallowed hard as he cautiously approached; hands clammy with nerves. The array of light transformed into wild sparks of lightning and glitter. Without a thought Ser Bevan spread his arms wide, cleansing the area, and ran towards the culprit.

"_Kirah!"_

Ser Bevan stumbled on his heart as his breath caught in the back of his throat. The voice was panicked but it was no doubt the voice of the one that had been plaguing his mind all morning. "No no no no no" he shook his head as he repeated to himself over and over "No no no." His deteriorating strength struggled to keep his body upright as he nearly keeled over at the sight of her.

"Carew?" His voice cracked with disbelief. "Tell me it isn't you."

She drew her sword as she shielded a young girl behind her. She was no swordsman; it was easy enough to distinguish. It was much too heavy for her and she held it completely wrong with both of her delicate hands. Ser Bevan's heart wrenched as his emotions spun in a whirlwind of confusion.

"Is-is that your daughter?" Swallowing back tears he begged to be lied to. "Tell me she's not a mage and I'll pretend none of this happened."

Defiantly she flared back "I won't let you take her."

Ser Bevan furrowed his brows and frowned. His sense of duty nipped at his every fiber. He knew what he was _supposed _to do, but he found it difficult to dismiss the woman in front of him. She was not only a beautiful woman who captured his heart, but a mother who was fighting to keep her child. It was all very foreign to him. Closing his eyes, Ser Bevan transported himself to the night prior. He treasured the warmth he felt as he spent hours drinking her in. He remembered her lips were silky soft as they left a lasting impression wherever they fell. It wasn't just the physical aspect that won him over. She saw him. Actually saw him. He wasn't just a templar without a face, she made him feel alive.

Keeping his eyes closed Ser Bevan spoke softly, his splintered voice just above a whisper "Not all templars fear the wilds. Hunting parties do search the area from time to time so be alert. Take the Southron Hills to the Bricillian Passage if you can. You'll want to avoid Lothering; too many templars are stationed there." Opening his eyes he could see the bewilderment stretch across her radiant features. "Don't ever let her go to sleep emotional. You're asking for trouble if you do." Ser Bevan's insides twisted with anguish.

"Why are you telling me this?" She didn't trust her ears, Maker, he barely trusted his own.

"Hold on to that sword. One day when you least expect it she may need you to do something you will never be prepared for."

"You-you're letting us go?" She lowered her sword as he offered her a sad smile.

Unable to bear the distance they kept any longer, Ser Bevan nuzzled her nape and brought her in close as he rested his forehead on hers. Gently he kissed her. His melancholy green eyes stared affectionately into her enthralling silver ones aiming to memorize every bit of her. Reluctantly he stepped away from their embrace and shied from her gaze. In a broken voice he breathed "In another life, I would've loved you."

"In another life, I would've been yours." Her sweet voice filled his ears for what he feared would be the last time.

His posture dropped with a heavy heart as he nodded. He knew he couldn't stay with her_. _Ser Oleos would come for him and they would find her. With a final deep breath Ser Bevan turned from the life he wished he had back to the life he wished he didn't.


	6. Chapter 5

She told herself it's a lie. That she was using him and it meant nothing, but the pang that twisted in her gut screamed otherwise. It was a wonder how a man she had only known for a night could do so easily what her husband had ostentatiously refused. Waves of emotion flooded her with a sea of remorse. It pained her to watch him leave. The temptation of a life she could have faded with every step he took. Her leg twitched with thoughts of running after him and succumbing to the weak side of her that she believed had been left behind in Amaranthine. Her leg trembled again, this time by force as tiny hands clutched onto the loose fabric that hung from her waist. The little voice that anchored her and gave her strength tugged her free from a senseless fantasy.

"Mama, who was that man?" Kirah squinted as the templar's form fell from view.

A faint smile formed as Kamali bit her lower lip. "Just a man we owe our lives to." A gentle breeze brushed against her cheek as gently as his hand had the night before. With a soft exhale Kamali lowered her head and whispered "Thank you Ser Bevan."

"Thank you Ser Bevan." The little girl repeated as if ending a quiet prayer.

Kamali's eyes glistened as she rubbed light circles on her daughter's back. With her free hand, the red head rubbed her face in a dire attempt to physically remove all memories of the young templar from her mind. It was futile, but for now she could pretend it worked.

Taking her daughter's hand, Kamali surveyed their surroundings. "Come on little one. It's not safe here anymore, we must keep moving."

"No!" Kirah tore her hand from her mother's grasp. "You keep saying that! Why won't you tell me what's going on? I want Daddy, I miss him." The young girl stomped her feet and puffed her cheeks as her face twisted unpleasantly.

Mouth agape, Kamali drew in a sharp breath. She wasn't prepared to have this inevitable conversation before Ser Bevan arrived and now she was even more flustered. Fidgeting with her crimson hair, Kamali knelt, matching her height to that of her daughter's. "Sweetie, now is not the time for this, but I promise I will explain later."

Querulously, Kirah dropped to the ground, crossing her legs and arms in the process, refusing to budge. Even in this stubborn ire Kamali couldn't help but think her daughter as precious. Obstinacy ran in the family after all; especially when it came to the women. Sighing, Kamali bunched the little girl's threadlike hair, moving it aside to reveal round hazel eyes; eyes that always reminded her of Abbas. "You know I love you right?"

Kirah offered her mother the controlled smile of a troubled youth. Kamali saw the distress laden beneath her daughter's exasperated gaze. Abbas meant the world to Kirah and in a readily discarded life she was the jewel in his eye.

"_Daddy Daddy don't go!" Little hands tugged at his long tattered cloak._

"_Ah my little wildflower, but I must. You do enjoy eating don't you?" Abbas' shimmering brown eyes became hidden with an ever widening smile._

_The little girl mimicked her father's expression with eyes pleading ever so innocently. "But I enjoy you more!" _

"_Love, can't you do something about our daughter? This one makes it near impossible to get any work done." His laughter filled their tiny home._

"_She can't help it, she loves you."_

_Abbas hoisted his little wildflower into his arms and lovingly rubbed his nose against hers. "And I love her, forever and ever."_

"Mama, did we leave Daddy because of me…because of this?" Kirah raised her hand, palm facing a small rabbit running along the forest floor. A flash of light kindled at her fingertips. The swift footed creature slowed its pace, its speed dramatically reduced. "I don't even know how I do it." The little girl's face wrinkled in disarray.

Kamali chewed on her lower lip. _How does one explain this to an eight year old child? _"You remember what I told you?" Busying her hands, Kamali pulled the oversized cloak around her daughter, swallowing the little girl in frayed fabric. "Last night, what did I tell you?"

Kirah diverted her gaze from her mother and ejected a tiresome sigh. "You said magic was a gift. It doesn't feel much like one." The little girl stared at her hands as if they were horrifically deformed and held the power to poison anything it touched.

Taking her daughter's hands, Kamali lowered her head, capturing Kirah's attention. "That's right, it is a gift. You, Sweetie, are gifted. You are special."

"Daddy's always telling me I'm special!" The little girl brightened; eyes naive and hopeful. "He'll understand if we show him. Let's go Mama! We have to go find him!" Kirah shot up earnestly, preparing to undo the distance her mother exhaustively fought to create.

"No, Kirah!" Kamali grabbed onto her daughter's shoulders with an abrupt force. Her tone took a daunting turn as her steel eyes stirred in distress. "We can't go to him. Your father will take you away. We'll never see you again. Is that what you want? To be imprisoned and forgotten by the world?" Kirah cringed, body pulling into itself. Taking a deep breath, Kamali pressed a thumb in between two distraught crimson brows and shook her head in regret. "I'm sorry Sweetie." Both mother and daughter regarded one another, both wearing matching grimaces. "There are things in life that most do not understand and they take ludicrous actions because of it. Trust that I am only trying to protect you." Kamali stroked her little one's cheek reassuringly with the back of her fingers. "Magic is a gift little one, don't you ever forget that."

Hazel eyes scanned the patchy forest floor as a young mind registered her mother's words. "I'm sorry Mama." Tiny arms wrapped around Kamali's neck. "I love you. Please don't be mad."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm not mad, merely worried." Kamali embraced her daughter as tightly as her arms would allow, determined to not let anything separate them, especially not a supposed father or asinine Chantry beliefs. "We shouldn't dawdle little one. Let's continue before we spend away more daylight."

With daughter in tow, Kamali quickened their pace. Paranoid chills crawled along her skin as Kamali eyed their surroundings. The air turned ominous once again; this time the glares she felt trailing her were not as custodial as its predecessor.

"What do I use them for, Mama?"

"What's that?" Considerably distracted, Kamali's eyes darted every which way, attempting to locate the glowers she felt on them.

Kirah lifted her hands to her mother with child-like wonderment. "If these things I can do are gifts, what do I use them for?"

"For good sweetie, you use them for good." Smiling warmly, Kamali messed her daughter's persimmon hair.

"Like protecting the country from bandits? Like the Constable does?" Filled with sudden excitement, Kirah picked up a stick and slashed the air in front of her. "_Hi-ya! _Take that bad guy! Constable Amell fears nothing! _Pah-pah-POW!_" Blissfully, the little girl swung her wooden 'sword' wildly about, explosive words and joyous merriment accompanying every swipe.

Silver eyes glistened as Kamali observed her daughter playing happily. Far too much time had passed since her little one had the chance to just be a child. It was nice, almost forgetting about…

_-CRUNCH-_

Kamali's attention snapped to what appeared to be a grouping of nondescript cedar trees. The sounds of leaves crumbling beneath a creature's footfalls were barely audible above her fretted heartbeat. Pulling her daughter close, Kamali drew her sword, holding it shakily in front of her.

Amongst the breaking foliage, low growls resonated through the air. Kamali began to panic, her uneven breaths turning more into pants with each passing moment.

Both mother and daughter gasped as a small grey dog jumped in front of them. Its keen yellow eyes followed their clumsy movements as feet stumbled on rocks and twigs. In a blur of fur, the dog spun around, tail towards them, lowered its head, and barred its teeth. Saliva dripped menacingly from its jaws as it returned to its low threatening growl.

In a flash, three large wolves circled the group, each with their fangs exposed and snarling. Their fur were matted with dirt and tree sap. Their claws were a contorted mess of length and sharpness. As hysterical fears enveloped Kamali entirely, her head jolted frantically between the three wolves, eyes not knowing where to rest.

With a heightened gnarl, the yellow eyed dog lunged at the largest of the pack, digging its teeth into the creature's neck. Violently, the dog trashed its head about, successfully tearing at the wolf's flesh. Kamali startled as a bolt of lightning whizzed pass her hip. Looking down, she saw her daughter with eyes closed and arms extended, sparks of various lights trickling at her fingertips.

After hitting one of the wolves with lightning, Kirah promptly paralyzed the other. The yellow eyed dog continued its ruthless attack, teeth gnawing at any part it came in contact with. The wolf with a seared side began hanging its head low and backing away. A dark glow surrounded the creature as it whimpered in a way Kamali could only describe as horror.

Taking a deep breath, Kamali walked, or tried to, as calmly as her limbs would allow to the paralyzed wolf, trying desperately not to buckle under her own nerves. Clasping her eyes shut, she lifted her blade and brought it down in one fell swoop. Pools of blood painted the lifeless creature as its body convulsed with a final physical cry.

Kamali stood in shock, unable to grasp the current situation she found herself in. Kirah shot off another bolt of lightning as the seared wolf gained misplaced confidence, incapacitating it for good. A few feet ahead of them, the yellow eyed dog stood victorious over its adversary, blood dripping from its jaw.

Keeping her daughter safely behind her, Kamali locked eyes with the dog, yellow intensely examining silver. Her heart felt as though it was going to tear its way out her chest. A harsh wind blew and the sound of something large hitting the forest floor filled Kamali's ears. Instinctively, she turned in the direction of the sound. When she saw nothing, Kamali returned her sight to a now empty pathway. Kamali spun around frenziedly, eyes desperately trying to find the yellows ones it was looking into just moments earlier. The dog, their savior, was nowhere to be found.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kamali looked down at her daughter. Oddly, Kirah was smiling, expression bright with pride. "Mama! Mama! Did you see me? I'm awesomer than the constable!"

Kamali let out a laugh like exhale. "Yes Sweetie, I saw you."

As if a ray of sunshine broke through the heavily covered forest, Kamali brightened with immense hope. All of her fears and qualms were replaced with an overwhelming sense of peace. She was in this with her daughter as much as her daughter was in it with her and that was the greatest feeling she could have imagined.

* * *

In the furthest reaches of the Kocari Wilds, where templars have yet to gain the courage to enter, stood a hut of no real significance. Some of the wilder folks tell tales of its occupants. They believed it to be the home of one deemed the 'Witch of the Wilds.' The more skeptical ones saw it as just a hut, home to a crazy woman and her beautiful daughter.

"Mother, I did as you asked of me. Yet, I do not understand the purpose."

"Ah my sweet Morrigan, give it time. You will see, the moon dances for no one."

"T'is seemingly pointless. The girl is but a child. What use do we have for such a fool creature?"

"Use? Yes, what use? For she is destined to fail and you are her guide! Do as your mother tells you and make sure she arrives…whole. Wouldn't want to upset dear old Flemeth, now would we?"

_

* * *

Five years later…_

At the edge of what looked more like an over sized puddle than a lake, Kirah held onto the loose parts of her patchy shirt and bent down with hopes that the final trap she had left to check had seen greater success than the previous four. Her mouth took a downwards turn as she saw a familiar sight. The cage was empty and so would the stew, now turned broth, her mother was preparing back at their hut would be.

Kirah shoot up and spun around readily as she heard light footsteps approaching from behind her. A dark haired girl with cunning yellow eyes who wore rags for clothing stood there with a knowing grin.

"T'would be wise for one not to linger in these parts." The girl spoke with the most celestial yet devilish tone Kirah had ever heard. "T'is not safe for one so fragile, such as yourself."


End file.
